l'amour nait dans l'oubli
by mirasu3
Summary: Naruto a perdu la mémoire dans une de ses missions après avoir rejeté les avances de Sasuke et poourtant cet accident risque de le faire changer d'avis.chapitre 3
1. l'accident

disclamer : aucun des perso ne m'appartient.

j'espère que cela vous plaira.

Chapitre 1 : l'accident

Naruto se réveilla avec la lueur du soleil. Cette nuit il avait très peu dormi à cause de se qui s'était passé la veille.

Flashback

Sasuke avait décidé de raccompagner Naruto jusqu'à son appartement. Sasuke était très tendu mais le blond ne savait pas pourquoi il était ainsi. Et puis sans rien comprendre, il se retrouva plaquer contre le mur sentant quelque chose sur ses lèvres. Quand Naruto remarqua que c'était Sasuke qui disait ça il le rejeta violemment.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend tu te fou de moi ou quoi ? Ça t'amuse ?

Le jeune homme ténébreux se releva et fixa le blond.

-C'est quoi le problème ?fit froidement Sasuke

-Euh je crois que tu ne te rends pas bien compte de la situation…. Tu viens de …de…., Naruto encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer clairement.

-…de t'embrasser. Et alors ce n'est pas un crime.

Naruto ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi réagissait t-il ainsi ? Non, ce ne pouvait pas être Sasuke.

-Tu es complètement cinglé ! fit froidement Naruto

Sasuke parut choqué par la réplique du jeune blond. Il se ressaisit et fonça sur Naruto qui prit un violent coup dans le ventre.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot Naruto. Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu étais aussi fermé. On ne contrôle pas ce que l'on ressent, chuchota le brun à l'oreille de Naruto.

L'espace d'un instant Naruto se sentit honteux. Puis il regarda partir Sasuke.

fin flash back

Naruto repensa à ce moment et ne comprit pas se qui lui arrivait. Sasuke était attiré par lui, par un mec. C'était écœurant ! Il devait être dans un cauchemar mais malgré les pincements douloureux ne fit pas partir toute cette situation. Et les dernières paroles de Sasuke. De toute manière il faisait ce qu'il voulait si cela ne lui plaisait pas tant pis. Il se doucha, s'habilla et sorti pour aller prendre un ramen.

Sur le chemin il rencontra Sasuke qu'il prit bien soin d'ignorer. Celui-ci se sentait très mal. Naruto avait rendez vous avec Kakashi pour une mission très spéciale mais qui ne prendrai pas plus que quelques heures.

Quelques heures plus tard :

Sasuke se promena sans les rues de Konoha en essayant d'oublier Naruto. Tout d'un cou il vit Kakashi passer avec Naruto dans ses bras.

Il les suivit jusqu'à l'hôpital.

La les médecins se précipitèrent vers Naruto et le prirent en charge. Tout le monde attendit les médecins.

-Kakashi !

La personne concernée se retourna vers une personne en blouse blanche (en quelque sorte).

-Le jeune Naruto n'est plus en danger. Il vous attend dans sa chambre. Par contre je pense qu'il va y avoir un problème. Suivez-moi et vous verrez de quoi je parle.

Tout le monde suivit le médecin et entrèrent dans un chambre. La le jeune homme blond était allongé. Il se tourna vers tout ce monde qui venait le voir.

Il sourit.

-Bonjour ! Qui êtes vous ? On se connaît ?

Tous restèrent muets devant ces paroles. Naruto était amnésique.


	2. le baiser

**_Maeve-fantaisie :_** Merci pour ma toute première review.J'avoue que j'ai fait un chapitre un peu trop cour mais je vais faire des efforts rien que pour toi. J'espère que la suite va te plaire.

**_Chrisfamily :_** eh bien la voilà la suite ! J'espère quel te plaira.

**_Ayura-Chan : _**voilà la suite le faite qu'il doit être amnésique c'est une illumination (je sais j'exagère).

**_Elliotnaiss :_** Voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaira et ta raison de remettre Sasuke à sa place il exagère un peu.

**_Pandanoux :_** La voilà la voila ! La suite bien sur ! J'espère quel te plaira.

**_Yukioro _**: merci pour ta review et ravie qu'elle te plaise à bientôt j'espère.

Voilà pour les reviews c'est fini ! C'est bien dommage mais en tout cas ça ma fait plaisir. Voilà la suite pour votre plaisir. Bisous à tous, et bonne lecture.

**_Chapitre 2 : le baiser_**

Tous n'avaient pas rêvé. Naruto était bien amnésique. Sasuke sortit de la pièce et se précipita hors de l'hôpital. Il analysa trente seconde la situation et ne put se retenir. Il hurla de joie.

« Naruto, est amnésique, Naruto est amnésique et je vais pouvoir en faire se que je veux »

Puis quelque chose coupa son élan d'allégresse.

« Mais attend, comment vais-je pouvoir le faire si tout le monde se met à s'occuper de lui. Non, je ne peux pas laisser passer une occase pareille. Je vais remonter en haut et essayer de tourner les choses à mon avantage »

Il remonta en haut dans la chambre de l'hôpital.

-Sasuke-kun ! Tu m'as manqué. Qu'est ce qui ta pris de t'en aller comme ça, fit Sakura en s'agrippant à son cou.

Sasuke se dépêcha vivement de se délier de son emprise puis approcha du lit de Naruto. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Le jeune uchiwa se sentit gêné.

-Salut toi !

Tous se retournèrent vers Naruto.

-On se connaît tout les deux non ? fit le blond.

Sasuke fut surpris par la remarque.

-Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Il ne reconnaît aucun de nous et voilà que Sasuke arrive et il le reconnaît. ! Je n'y crois pas ! Ca cache quelque chose…fit Kiba en s'approchant de Sasuke avec un air soupçonneux.

Naruto rougit légèrement en baissant les yeux. Sasuke le remarqua et ne compris pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi.

-Bon ba c'est décidé, Naruto emménagera chez Sasuke, décida Kakashi.

« Je ne pouvais pas mieux rêver. Naruto vient à la maison. Je vais pouvoir mettre mon plan en application. Naruto fait attention à toi, je suis décidé à te conquérir ! »

Naruto parut satisfait, mais malheureusement il devait rester à l'hôpital encore une journée en observation.

Tout le monde en profita pour aider Sasuke à ranger sa maison et à déménager les affaires de Naruto chez lui. Kakashi partit le lendemain chercher Naruto à l'hôpital et l'amena chez Sasuke. Il sonna à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit.

-Bonjour Kakashi sensei, fit Sakura.

-Que fais-tu là ? fit Kakashi très surpris de la voir ici.

-Ba on a décidé que le mieux pour que Naruto retrouve la mémoire c'est qu'on s'installe tous chez Sasuke, fit la jeune fille en souriant.

-Et je suppose que vous avez demandé la permission à Sasuke.

La jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux et tapa son poing dans le creux de son autre main.

-C'est pour ça qu'il faisait la tête je ne comprenais pas. Tant pis ce n'est pas grave, il doit comprendre.

Non Sasuke n'était pas du tout de cet avis. Toute la petite bande avait investi sa grande maison et tous s'étaient installés comme si ils étaient chez eux. En gros c'était le gros bordel. Mais Sasuke avait réussi discrètement à suggérer aux autres de mettre Naruto dans la chambre qui se situait juste à côté de la sienne.

Sakura accompagna Naruto jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois seul dans la pièce il s'allongea sur le lit.

« Je me demande bien ce qui se passe ? Je ne sais même plus qui je suis ! Ou suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? Qui sont tous ces gens qui s'occupent de moi ? C'est bizarre il n'y a que ce jeune homme brun dont je me souviens le prénom. C'est venu tout seul dans mon esprit. Etrange ! Ce pourrait-il que… »

Puis il se tourna vers la porte et remarqua que Sasuke se trouvait là à le regarder fixement. Un moment de silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Le moment d'échange était très intense et aucun des deux ne voulait qu'il se finisse.

Sasuke dans ses pensées : « Mais que ce passe t-il ? Pourquoi me regarde t-il ainsi ? Pourquoi est-il différent ? »

Naruto dans ses pensées : « C'est vraiment bizarre ! Je le trouve attirant ! Mais qu'est ce que je fais moi ! Pourquoi je pense à ça ! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard du sien ? »

-SASUKE-KUN ! fit une voix de jeune fille qui brisa ce moment de silence. Sakura regarda les deux jeunes hommes et ceux-ci rougirent. Vous êtes trop mimi ! Laissa échapper la jeune femme.

-Quoi ? fit Sasuke sous le choc de la réflexion de Sakura.

Elle le prit par le bras et le tira. Naruto ne compris pas se sentiment qui l'envahissait. Il préféra ignorer et repartir dans ses pensées.

-Viens, il faut que tu m'aides dans la cuisine. Je ne trouve rien.

-Ok, c'est bon ! fit le jeune brun résigné.

Une fois dans la cuisine Sakura ferma la porte, et se posa contre elle la tête baissée.

-Sasuke-kun ? Est-ce que tu …es…amoureux de Naruto ?fit Sakura difficilement.

-…Je ne sais pas comment te le dire sans te faire du mal…mais…

-J'ai compris, fit Sakura en levant a tête et en souriant.

Elle s'approcha de lui, le prit dans ses bras.

-Courage ! Il cédera un jour à tes avances si tu insistes, fit elle calmement. Cela surpris encore plus le jeune homme qui ne savait plus quoi penser. Puis Naruto entra dans la pièce.

- Excuse-moi ! Je peux parler avec Sasuke s'il te plait, Sakura c'est ça ?

-Oui, fit la jeune femme en souriant. Allez ! C'est ta chance, murmura t-elle à l'oreille de Sasuke.

Elle se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce et de laisser les deux jeunes hommes seuls.

-Oui ? Que veux-tu Naruto ? fit Sasuke un peu désappointé par la situation.

Celui-ci avança vers Sasuke, prit son visage et l'embrassa. Celui-ci trop surpris par ce que venait de faire Naruto, le rejeta. Le jeune homme blond le regarda un peu triste et baissa les yeux.

-Désolé ! J'ai du mal comprendre, je croyais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre toi et moi apparemment je me suis trompé désolé encore, et il partit précipitamment.

Sasuke encore sous le choc ne le rattrapa pas.

Sasuke dans ses pensées : « Mais qu'est ce que je viens de faire. Mais quel abruti ! Quel abruti ! Je fais comment pour récupérer ça ».

* * *

Voilà la fin. Alors ? SI vous avez des idées particulière donnez les moi je verrai si je peux les inclure. Et pour ceux qui se sentent d'humeur généreuse une petite review. 


	3. ignorance

**_Canasmile _**: tu as lu mon premier chap au moment où j'ai publier mon deuxième ce qui fait que tu ne l'as pas lu enfin qui sait. Sinon la voilà ta suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**_Mari-chan_** : et bien la voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant que le reste.

**_Ayura-chan_** : En effet Sakura est vachement compréhensive mais tu comprendras plus tard pourquoi.

_**Pandanoux :**_ en faite c'est une bonne hypothèse mais ça na rien à voir et malheureusement je vais devoir un peu casser ton excitation d'un Sasuke machiavélique, j'espère quand même que ça va te plaire.

**_Didilove37_** : merci pour tes encouragements ils m'ont bien aidée (ok je n'ai pas été assez rapide mais bon).

_**Elliotnaiss :**_ en effet tu as des dont de voyance et tu vois quand dans mon avenir ?

**_Maeve fantaisie_** : oui je fais des effort pour mes lecteurs ça peut arriver, bonne lecture.

**_Yumiko : _**merci pour tous ces compliments ça fait toujours plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**_Ooyumioo : _**voila encore la suite et je pense que maintenant tu vas changer de bord car le gros con c plus le meme

**_SKylie-san allias Shini-oni :_** super que ça t plus et la voila la suite et je sais mes chaps sont trop court mais j'ai pas vraiment le temps j'essaye de faire au mieux mais t'inquiète je te promet un long et grand chap a un moment bon lecture.

**_Naviek _**: tu verras bien si je te dévoilai l'intrigue ça va pas aller bon lecture.

**_Fanny-san_** : la voilà la réponse elle ne risque pas de te plaire mais j'espère que tu voudras lire la suite quand même.

**_Ingrid.94 _**:ba la voilà la suite.

Bon ba voilà fini pour les review et pour les autres bonnes lectures et a bientôt.

**Chapitre 3 : l'ignorance**

Sasuke ne réagissait pas encore par rapport à ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Naruto venait de l'embrasser alors que la veille il s'ignorait, du faite qu'il l'avait repoussé. Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête. Le pire dans tout ça c'était qu'il venait de repousser Naruto quand il venait l'embrasser.

Sasuke dans ses pensées « comment vais-je récupérer cette situation. Je viens de la rejeter. Qu'est ce que tu fais encore la Sasuke ? Va le rattraper ! Bouge toi ! »

Il avait beau se dire cela il ne bougeait pas pour autant. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit.

-Que c'est il passé avec Naruto ? Il est partit de la cuisine pressé. Qu'est ce que tu as fait encore comme bêtise ? fit Sakura.

Sasuke la regarda désemparer. Elle se rapprocha de lui.

-Je comprend rien il est venu me voir et puis…enfin…je comprend pas.

-Il a fait quoi ? fit Sakura un peu stressé.

Il releva la tête et regarda la jeune femme.

-Il m'a embrassé, fit Sasuke

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Elle lui sauta dans les bras.

-C'est génial ! Mais attends pourquoi tu ne sautes pas de joie ? Et pourquoi il est partit si précipitamment ? Elle recula. Ne me dit pas que…

-Je l'ai rejeté, fit le brun la voix basse.

-Quoi ? Mais je croyais que. C'est pas vrai tu es bête ou quoi ?

-Attends il est venu comme ça d'un seul coup il m'embrasse alors que la veille il me rejetait pour mes sentiments. Excuse moi d'avoir été surpris.

-Tu lui avais fait ta déclaration….

-Oui, et il m'a rejeté et m'a parlé comme si j'étais un monstre. Et là il perd la mémoire et il me saute dessus.

Sakura se mit à réfléchir à la situation.

-Bon ok ! On va essayer de rattraper le coup. Aller on va le chercher et dissiper ce mal entendu. Tu vas aller lui parler.

Elle prit Sasuke part le bras et le traîna hors de la pièce. Elle chercha Naruto du regard mais ne le vit pas.

-Il doit être dans sa chambre va le voir, ordonna Sakura

Sasuke ne comprenait plus rien. Naruto l'avait embrassé et là c'est Sakura qui l'aidait à régler sont problème. Il se dit qu'il devait se trouver dans un autre monde ou dans un rêve. Il se pinça le bras et remarqua que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Naruto qui se trouvait juste à côté de la sienne. En effet il était là, allongé sur le lit, l'air pensif.

Sasuke pensées « bon allé j'y vais ! » et en effet il se lança.

-Naruto ?

Le blond sursauta. Il se redressa et fit signe au brun qu'il pouvait venir.

-Pour tout à l'heure je voulais te dire que….

-Te fatigue pas je voulais juste vérifier quelque chose et apparemment je me suis trompé. D'un certains côté je suis content. J'avais peur que se soit le cas. Je suis désolé pour mon acte mais tu sais comme j'ai perdu la mémoire et que je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis, je fais n'importe quoi.

Sasuke eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui transpercer le cœur. Les mots de Naruto étaient insupportables à entendre.

-Je suis content que les choses soient clair, fit Sasuke la voix légèrement tremblante.

Il sortit de la pièce et partit dans sa chambre et s'enferma.

« Encore un fois ! Pourquoi ? Non ! Pourquoi ça me fait encore si mal », il se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Naruto lui toujours dans sa chambre se rallongea, et retourna dans ses pensées.

« J'ai un pincement qu cœur, je me demande bien pourquoi ? Je me sens tout bizarre. De toute manière il m'a rejeté, je vois pas où est le problème. Il ne tient pas à moi sur ce plan là et bien tant pis. Faudra que je m'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre. Comme je suis amnésique les filles sont toujours à s'occuper je pourrais peut être en profiter. De plus je crois que j'ai un tiquet avec cette fille aux yeux tout blanc et aux cheveux bleus. Je vais voir ça »

Tout fière de ses réflexions, il sortit de la chambre et parti à la recherche de la jeune fille en question. Il la trouva dans le salon au milieu de toutes les autres filles.

-Hinata ? fit il

Cela fit sursauté la jeune fille qui savait très bien à qui appartenait la voix.

-Oui ? fit elle toute rouge.

-Tu viens faire un tour j'ai envie de sortir pour me rafraîchir un peu la mémoire.

La jeune fille surprise par la demande ne réagissait pas. Puis une fois qu'elle avait bien décortiqué la phrase une dizaine de fois, elle se leva rapidement et partit en compagnie de son seul et unique amour. Sakura ne compris pas ce qui se passa et décida d'aller voir Sasuke qui devait se trouver dans sa chambre. Elle arriva à la porte et le vit sur son lit replié sur lui-même. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit à côté.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Le jeune homme ne réagissait pas. Elle regarda son visage et remarqua le regard vide de Sasuke. Il avait l'air absent. Comme si le corps qui était à côté d'elle n'était qu'une coquille vide. Sakura se disait que la discussion entre Naruto et lui devait s'être mal passée. Elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait rien pour l'instant.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Sasuke décida de sortir de sa chambre et se dirigea dans le salon, là où tout le monde se trouvait. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce tout le monde sauf Naruto et Hinata. Il se demandait où il pouvait bien être en espérant qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

-Nous revoilà ! fit une voix enjoué.

Lorsque Sasuke se retourna se fut pire que tout pour lui. Naruto était rentré, mais il tenait par le cou la jeune fille aux yeux blancs.

-Nous sortons ensemble ! fit le blond.

Sasuke fixait Naruto avait un air d'horrifié. Tout son monde s'écroulait autour de lui.

Sasuke dans ses pensées : « tout es fini ! Non, je ne peux pas y croire ! NOOOOOOOOOOOON »

Il partit en direction de l'entrée.

-Excusez moi les gars mais la je vais faire un tour, fit le brun et il parti seul dans la nuit sans personne et dans le plus grand désarroi.

* * *

Voilà fini ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et je sais ça deviens très tordu mais bon j'adore ça j'espère aussi que ça vous plaira. 


End file.
